No Need for Ichigo
by undeadman
Summary: Bleach and Tenchi Muyo crossover- Ichigo, after falling in an interdimensional hole awakens and finds himself in the world of Tenchi Muyo!
1. Chapter 1: Ichigo Arrives

**No Need for Ichigo**

"Ichigo, above you!" Ichigo looked up and saw the Hollow attacking. He used shunpo to get behind it and swung Zangetsu through the Hollow. As the Hollow dissipated he yelled out, "Thanks, Rukia."

"No problem," as Ichigo looked to his right he saw Rukia coming closer while dragging his physical body. "Your body was almost taken away to the hospital, you better be careful about where you turn into a soul reaper."

"Yeah," as Ichigo said this he saw Rukia pull out her traditional cell phone she let out a loud gasp. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as his trademark scowl appeared on his face. "There's been a massive energy reading coming from the south side of Karakura Town," as she said this, a large tremor shook them both.

"I'll go check it out." "Wait Ichigo don't go until we get more information on this thing." Rukia yelled, "Damn that fool," Rukia thought. As Ichigo went closer to the south side of town he saw a small hole growing out of the ground. "Jeez, what the hell is that?" Ichigo tried to jump away but something tugged his foot closer to the hole.

Ichigo was slowly being pulled in, he started thinking that this was a bad idea as he heard Rukia yell, "He's over here, Ichigo try to hold on." Ichigo saw Rukia being accompanied by Yoruichi and Toshiro. But Ichigo couldn't, the hole's pull started to get stronger.

"I can't hold on…" Ichigo was finally dragged down the hole as he looked up he saw Rukia being pulled away by Yoruichi, "Ichigo!" she screamed as the hole started to close.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wait for me Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled to Tenchi, he stopped and turned around. "What is it Ryoko?" "I just want to spend some time with you Tenchi, I haven't been alone with you for such a long time." As she said this a sly smile spread across her face.

"Well will you help me out in the field?" "Sure, Tenchi." They started to walk to the field when they heard a loud crack near the field. Tenchi started to run toward the fireld but Ryoko held him back.

"This might be dangerous Tenchi, stay back." As Ryoko said this she teleported towards the field. When she arrived there she saw the sky start to open. She stared dreading what was happening when, while she was looking, a man wearing what looked like a kimono and a sword that was as tall as he was came spiraling toward her.

She moved towards the person and saw that he had orange colored hair. She grabbed him and teleported away before they could hit the ground. She started to float back down to the ground and saw Tenchi coming toward her.

"Hey Ryoko did you find out what it was?" as he came closer he noticed the man she was holding. "He is he alright?" "Yeah he's just unconscious." Tenchi stared at the man, and then he noticed the sword on his back.

"Jeez, that thing is huge." Ryoko pulled the sword out and swung it around, "It's pretty heavy." Ryoko got careless and the sword flew out of her hand towards Tenchi, he had to duck or his head would have been taken out, "Ah, watch where you swing that thing."

"Sorry," Ryoko blushed as she said this realizing that she almost killed him. "Well, I think that we should bring him to the house," and Tenchi started walking back to his house with Ryoko carrying the orange haired man, while he carried the sword.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo woke up, yelling and getting up quickly. "What where am I?" He looked around and saw that he was in a house and that his sword was next to the couch he was on. He got up and looked around the house, he sniffed and he could smell food cooking. Apparently his stomach wanted to have a discussion with him about what happens when you skip lunch.

He walked towards the kitchen as his stomach growled; he looked inside and saw pots and pans filled with food. He looked around and saw a little girl with blue hair in pig tails that reached the floor. "Hey!" Ichigo said loudly his scowl on his face, "Where am I?" "Oh, you're awake," The girl looked at him and smiled, "are you ok? When Ryoko found you, you were unconscious." Ichigo had no idea who the girl was talking about or about what happened, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well I'm glad, my name is Sasami, what's your name mister?" "My name's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." "Well it's nice to meet you Ichigo," as she said this she smiled again, "do you want some dinner? I just finished making it and you've been out for a couple of hours." "Sure, my stomach is angry at me for not feeding it." Sasami laughed a little at that joke Ichigo made. "So, where am I?" Ichigo asked.

"You're in Tenshi Masaki's house in Kurashiki, Okayama." Ichigo started to think about what happened but everytime he thought about what happened in the hole he got a headache. "Hey Sasami is dinner ready?" a woman asked from another room. "Yes Ryoko." "Ryoko, is that the woman who caught me as I fell?" Ichigo asked, "Yes." answered Sasami.

Ichigo looked at the woman who walked into the room; she had white hair and a bottle of sake hanging from her hand. "Hello," greeted Ichigo, "Hey, how ya doin'" said Ryoko, who was half asleep. She started to come into the room when a girl of that looked like she was ten years old with red hair came in. "Hey Ryoko, hello Sasami." "How are you Washu?" "Very good Sasami, I just discovered a new species of animals and decided to name them after my sweet daughter Ryoko."

Ichigo was surprised, "This ten year old girl is this girl's mom," he thought to himself. "Who is this?" Washu asked as she looked at Ichigo. Sasami started to explain what happened and how Ryoko found Ichigo. "Oh, what you described sounds like an interdimensional rift." "Umm… excuse me, a what?" Ichigo asked. "Well it's a hole that rarely appears and it takes one thing to another dimension for a small amount of time."

Washu looked at Ichigo with interest and Ichigo backed away. "This means that you are not from this dimension."


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked in surprise, "That can't be true; I mean there's a Tokyo where I come from." "Well," Washu started, "you can come from a place where specific people don't exist like us, but that doesn't mean that the places like Tokyo don't exist."

Ryoko grunted, "I think he should go back to where he came from." "I agree," Washu said, "but I don't think that it will be easy to create another wormhole of that magnitude."

As they talked they felt something crash in the lake outside the house, "What the hell was that?" Ichigo yelled. "Don't worry that's just Mihoshi, she has trouble landing her ship safely." Sasami explained. A couple of minutes later a wet Mihoshi came into the house, "Sorry, guess I still have to work on that. Huh, who's that?" Mihoshi pointed at Ichigo.

"Oh, my name is Ichigo." "Ok, nice to meet you Ichigo my name is Mihoshi." They greeted each other as Ayeka came down the stairs complaining about the noise, "Hey who is he?" "That's Ichigo we found him falling from the sky." Ryoko explained.

"Wait he fell from the sky!" Mihoshi exclaimed. So while they ate Ryoko and Sasami explained how Tenchi and Ryoko found Ichigo. "Wow!" "It isn't that amazing I still don't understand how I got here" Ichigo tried to explain how it looked from his dimension and how he was pulled in.

"This tells me that the time for interdimensional crossing has started," Washu explained, "Ichigo if you want to return to where you came from you must find these holes and enter them. Now that you are in this dimension the holes will be appearing more frequently."

Ichigo left the house and took a walk around the house trying to sort this out in his head. He walked around a corner and collided against a boy with a strange animal on his shoulder.

When they got up Ichigo excused himself for not watching where he was going he found out the boy was Tenchi. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, thanks for saving me from the fall." "Well, it was Ryoko who caught you but thanks. Hey I know that you're a guest but can you help me out in the fields and maybe we can talk more there?" "Sure, I have nothing but time on my hands." Ichigo responded.

Ichigo and Tenchi walked to the fields and started to work, while they were working Tenchi asked Ichigo what had happened and Ichigo tried to explain what Washu had already told him. When he was done he asked Tenchi what that little thing that followed him around was, "Oh, that's Ryo-Ohki she's a cabbit and she can transform into a ship and into a little girl. Show him Ryo-Ohki." The little cabbit jumped off Tenchi and turned into a little girl with long brown and white hair and she started to meow the itsy-bitsy spider song and Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

He patted her head and congratulated her for putting on a great show. Ichigo carried all the carrots they collected and also Ryo-Ohki in her human form. "Wow," Tenchi commented, "you're strong." Ichigo laughed, "We'll this is nothing I've carried heavier things so it's no problem."

When they reached the house Tenchi was attacked by all the women. Ichigo started wondering what that was all about until he felt something. He dropped everything he was carrying and concentrated on finding what just released that tremendous amount of power. Apparently Washu also felt it, "Hey, Ichigo. Do you feel that?" "Yeah, don't worry I can find something this strong leave it to me." Ichigo shunpoed towards his sword and left the house towards the forest.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryoko saw Ichigo disappear and then reappear with his sword on his back and then he ran toward the forest. Ryoko looked at Washu and asked her what was going on, "we felt some strong and evil power out in the far side of the woods." "WHAT! You didn't tell me, dammit." She warped toward Ichigo but he was going too fast for her to catch up to him.

She finally saw Ichigo out in an open area of the forest. She saw that he was staring at something and she looked in the direction he was staring at. She saw a interdimensional hole open and something was coming out of it.

It was a man he was wearing a white kimono, he had a samurai sword, long green hair, a hole in his chest, and what looked like a piece of bone jutting from his jaw. She landed next to Ichigo and felt the power coming out from the creature. "What is this power?" "Move back, he's an Arrancar, he's too strong for you." Ichigo said. "No, way I'll teach you my power." She charged at the man when the hole disappeared and hit him in the face.

Ryoko laughed but then she felt the man's power increase, he removed her hand and flicked her back. Ryoko went flying into some trees but Ichigo managed to catch her I time to soften her landing. Ichigo told her to stay where she was. Ichigo then walked towards the man, "Who are you and how did you get here?" The man responded, "My name is Arturo Plateado, and I'm not sure but if you're a shinigami then you will die."

Arturo disappeared, Ichigo then was hit from behind he stopped himself from going to far by digging his sword into the ground. He slowly got up and held out his sword with his right hand while his left hand supported the right arm. Ryoko then felt Ichigo gather energy and yell, "**Ban-kai**" She was pushed back by the force of his power and when she looked up she saw that his sword was smaller and that his kimono was now a tattered black trench coat. Ichigo then said, "**Getsuga Tensho**" while he swung the sword. Ryoko saw a large black crescent shaped attack went from his blade and towards his opponent. She was amazed at his amount of power, when the dust cleared she could see that Arturo survived the massive attack, but not without sustaining injuries. "This will be fun." Arturo commented.


	3. Chapter 3: Arturo is Defeated

Ichigo wasn't surprised that the Arrancar had survived his attack, he watched as Arturo shook the dust from his clothes. "We'll… let's go." Ichigo shunpoed towards Arturo and swung as fast as he could, Arturo counter attacked by using his hands shielded by hierro.

They moved at extreme speeds, but Ichigo started to realize that Arturo was holding back. They hit each other one final time before Ichigo said, "Hey, why are you holding back?" "You won't beat me at my highest level!" "Oh really," replied Ichigo, "just try me." Ichigo felt the energy Arturo started to gather he could feel the evil in the energy.

Ichigo stepped back just as Arturo charged at him, he tried to jump back but was too late. Artuto's right hand went into his shoulder, blood dripping from the wounds, and Arturo's left hand sent Ichigo flying through the forest.

Arturo turned his back to Ichigo and looked at Ryoko, "I knew he couldn't do it." Ryoko's clothes changed and she charged, she landed all her punches but even after that the Arrancar wouldn't even flinch. He swung his hand infront of Ryoko and Ryoko was sent to the floor by an unseen force.

Arturo was about to kill her when Ichigo's sword went through Arturo's chest. "My, my, you're still around that will leave a mark." Arturo grabbed Ichigo's sword and pushed it through the wound. He then turned around and saw Ichigo was bleeding heavily through his wound.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryoko was worried about Ichigo because the wound looked like it was causing him massive amounts of pain. Ichigo jumped away from Arturo's attack, "We'll guess I have to use my full power." Ryoko saw Ichigo reach across his head and gather energy, and then as if there was something to hold on to he pulled a mask from nowhere.

The mask was a skull mask with red markings, Ichigo's energy was now as evil as the Arrancar's, another change in Ichigo was his eyes the whites are now black and the cornea was turned yellow.

"What are you?" Arturo yelled, Ryoko saw that he was afraid and wondered what he was afraid of. Ichigo suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Arturo and he sliced Arturo's shoulder. He then appeared behind him and blood gushed from Arturo's wound.

Ichigo then appeared next to Ryoko in time to get her away from a large blast from Arturo. "Damn you get back here!" Arturo yelled. "Ryoko don't worry I'll finish this in eleven seconds." Ichigo flew towards Arturo and swung so fast it couldn't be seen by anyone else but the two battlers.

Ichigo then dodged down and swung Arturo's waist as he swung he released Getsuga Tensho. Ryoko saw Arturo's eyes widen and then he slowly disintegrated as he slowly was torn apart. Ryoko saw Ichigo was tired and his mask was disappearing, then Ichigo fell.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo woke up several minutes later with Ryoko looking at him, "I don't think that he will be coming back." Ichigo chuckled but then he immediately started to cough up blood. "Stay quiet you moron! You got seriously injured and have lost too much blood wait until Washu get's here."

Ichigo and Ryoko didn't have to wait long because from the trees came an energetic yell, "Whoo hoo!" Washu jumped out and started to take samples of Ichigo's blood. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" "Nothing, I saw the battle and if Ryoko couldn't beat that man but you could that tells me something.

"Well, could you take samples later when I am not about to die!" Ichigo yelled. "Okay fine, stop whining." Washu finally admitted that he had to rest. They heard rustling in the bushes and everybody came out and gathered around them.

"What happened?" Mihoshi asked, "Don't worry, I taped it all for you guys." Washu got a camera from the closest tree. "What the… how the hell did you get a camera set up?" Washu chuckled at Ichigo's question, "A great scientist never reveals her secrets."

"Mihoshi," Washu yelled, "pull out your space cube and take Ichigo to the house." "Roger!" Mihoshi answered. She pulled out some sort of Rubik's cube and started to twist it. Many things started to appear around Ichigo from half-eaten food to underwear. Finally something happened that sent Mihoshi and Ichigo to the house.

"Time to recover Ichigo, let's get you into Washu's lab." "Okay…?" Mihoshi led him into a door that led into a pitch black room, but when Ichigo stepped inside it turned into a huge laboratory. "Okay here you go," Mihoshi said as she dropped Ichigo on a table, "time to rest." "Wait, what?" Ichigo asked as Mihoshi pressed a button that made Ichigo sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Springs Here We Come

Tenchi and the gang arrived at the house and they inserted the video that Washu had taped into the tape player. Soon after putting the video inside the tape player a small hologram appeared on the table in front of the T.V.

The gang watched as Washu accessed a power modulator on the screen, "Here is the start of the fight when the man comes out of the portal."

They saw Arturo come out of the portal and saw Ryoko warp in front of him and then punch him in the face. Then in a flash Ryoko was sent flying through the trees but Ichigo stopped her.

"What are you guys watching?" asked Mihoshi when she came into the room, "Oh is this one of those action movies that Tenchi's dad watches all the time?" "No you dumbbell this is the tape of Ichigo's fight." Washu screamed she was getting frustrated at Mihoshi's ignorance.

Arturo's power level was approaching a level higher than any enemy the gang had encountered before. Then they saw Ichigo who was badly wounded scream something then in a bright flash his whole outfit changed and his power increased.

Ichigo yelled something else after gathering energy on his word and released a huge black blast towards the enemy. Arturo was alive with hardly a scratch then a battle too fast for them too see occurred but when it was over they saw Ichigo was bleeding from his shoulder, then there was a power fluctuation and Ichigo was gathering more energy.

"I wonder what's going to happen now…" Ayeka exclaimed then suddenly a white mask appeared on his face he ran in a flash behind the Arrancar and blood spurted out of a wound in the Arrancar's shoulder.

Then he got Ryoko out of the way of a huge blast that destroyed six of Washu's ten cameras. Ichigo dodged one of Arturo's attacks and released another blast of energy this one ripping the man apart.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on a table, he tried to get up but found himself strapped to it. He down and saw he was stripped down to his underwear what he also noticed was that his wound was closed.

He struggled against the straps and heard a small chuckle coming from off to the side, "**WHO'S THERE**?" Ichigo yelled. He managed to turn his head enough to see Washu standing there. "Oh it's just you! Can you get me out of here?" "No I strapped you there so you wouldn't move." Washu explained.

Ichigo was about to ask what she was talking about and saw her pull out the biggest needle he had ever seen. He started to struggle on the table and Washu said, "Stay still, you wouldn't want a major organ to be hit would you?"

So Ichigo stopped struggling and closed his eyes getting ready for the needle, he told himself that it wouldn't hurt just like when he was a kid. He opened his eyes and saw Washu put the needle over her head and plunge it down into his stomach.

Ichigo was knocked screamed because of the pain, "Now, now no screaming. There are only ten more needles I have to stick into you." After Ichigo heard this he was knocked unconscious.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryoko had just finished putting an unconscious Ichigo inside the bed of the guest house when she saw him run out and into the house. She then heard him yell, "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT WASHU?**" Ryoko went inside and saw that Ichigo was chasing Washu.

"Well, see, I needed deeper samples than I originally thought since you are a spirit normal needles won't work on you." Ichigo caught Washu and lifted her off the ground and started shouting at her that she could have warned him.

Then there was a cloud of smoke where Washu was and Washu was behind Ichigo in her adult form, and apparently Ichigo was still holding her clothes. When Ichigo looked back and then looked at what he was holding something bad happened.

Ryoko saw Ichigo starting to blush and then blood gushed out of his nose, "Ha ha ha, that's what you get for messing with Washu." Washu turned back into a child and put her clothes back on.

Ryoko saw Sasami ran into the room and pinched Ichigo's nose to stop the bleeding, "Washu that was a very nasty trick you pulled on Ichigo." Then Washu and Sasami got into arguing on who was right, as this occurred Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Tenchi walked into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Tenchi when he saw Ichigo on the floor. Sasami and Washu started to try to explain everything that happened and then Mihoshi went over to Washu and something into her ear.

"Well I have to check on those results." She got up and walked into her lab. Tenchi then said that they would be going to the hot springs later in the day. "**YAY**! I love the hot springs." Sasami exclaimed.

Everyone got ready to go to the hot springs except for Ichigo, "Ichigo aren't you coming with us?" "Yeah, but I don't have a swimsuit." "Don't worry we'll get you one when we get there."

Everyone went inside the car and started towards the hot springs, "Hey can someone move their foot from my face?" someone yelled from the back. "Sorry but with Ichigo there isn't enough space to sit down on."

After an hour they finaly made it to the hot springs, "Okay everybody out." Tenchi's dad exclaimed the door opened and everybody in the back of the car fell out. Ichigo looked up, "Wow! This place is pretty big."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone went in and Tenchi took Ichigo through the right while the girls went left, "So where am I going to get a swimsuit from?" "The old lady who runs this hot spring always sells some just in case." They got to a little cart in front of the boys changing room.

Ichigo paid for the swimsuit and went inside the changing room. When he left the changing room he went to the hot springs and saw that everything was covered in a mist. He looked back and saw a shadow come into the springs.

Ichigo wasn't worried at all it was probably Tenchi who just got inside. He heard the water splashing and then it stopped but he could still sense someone getting closer. He turned around and there was nobody there.

He turned back to face the way he was looking at and he was hugged by a naked Ryoko, "Oh Tenchi, now we can have some time alone." "Ryoko what are you doing!" Ryoko looked at the opening to the hot springs and saw Tenchi standing there in a swimsuit.

"Wait if that's you then who is this?" she looked down and saw Ichigo was unconscious and his nose was bleeding. Ryoko started to blush and then warped away. Ichigo then fell in the water and started to drown but was saved by Tenchi at the last minute, "Wonder what that was all about." thought Tenchi.


	5. Hiatus Gone! I'm Back!

Hey everyone this is undead, I have been gone for so long but that's because I had finished writing the whole story of No Need for Ichigo and Metroid Evil 2 but then all my save data was corrupted so I needed to restart and I got lazy… sorry! But now I am going to start writing again. I am also going to make corrections to the stories and since Bleach has progressed so far and so has Metroid I might add things that wouldn't have been there until now.


End file.
